


Lost (For Now)

by WinterRain232



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boba Fett is a Softie, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fennec is a little shit, Gen, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, RIP Razor Crest, Sad Din Djarin, and he gets one, takes place right after chapter 14: The Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRain232/pseuds/WinterRain232
Summary: Din lost the child because he panicked. He doesn't know what to do or where to turn now.Luckily Boba and Fennec are here to help.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Fennec Shand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Lost (For Now)

The kid was gone.

The kid, Grogu, Din reminded himself, was _gone._ In the hands of the Empire. And _not here_ where he _should have been._ And it was all his fault.

Din had failed so spectacularly, so utterly, so, _so badly._ And now Grogu was gone.

He tried to think about when everything went sideways. Was there a moment, a decision, an action that could have changed things? Something that could have stopped this? 

He could have brought more weapons to the mountain. He could have been faster to listen to Fett. He could have just taken Grogu and left as soon as they got there. He could have _stayed_ with Grogu. He could have never set his jetpack down. He could have… he could have picked it up at the first sign of danger.

That was it. That was the moment that could have changed this whole disaster. If he had his jetpack on then he could have gotten to Grogu before the Empire did, or he could have flown after them, or--

If he had just stopped for _one second_ to pick up his jetpack he could have prevented this. But he hadn’t. He hadn’t even _thought_ about it. The only thoughts racing through his head at that moment were, _“Protect the child. Don’t let him get hurt. Don’t let the Empire have him. Keep him safe. Keep your s- keep Grogu safe.”_

Din had panicked. And he had lost everything because of it.

He _knew_ , had been _trained_ , not to panic in tense situations. He had survived for years by keeping a level head when one slip-up meant life or death. 

Every Mandalorian child and foundling learned the lesson early. If you couldn’t keep your focus, you failed, and while Mandalorians weren’t cruel to their _ade_ , the training was difficult to ensure they were prepared. Panic simply wasn’t an option if you were to make it.

But some combination of feeling off-kilter with Boba Fett and Fennec appearing out of nowhere and the Empire showing up with dozens of men and packing plenty of firepower had driven Din into a panic, making him forget the most fundamental lesson of a Mandalorian warrior.

And now the kid was gone.

* * *

The _Razor Crest_ was actually _completely_ destroyed this time around. No amount of negotiating with Jawas, or credits, or _netting_ could piece together this ship now. There would be no limping through subspace to get to the next system over. No hoping to whatever benevolent entities existed in the universe that his ship would get him and the child to safety.

Din stood in the middle of the pieces that used to be the _Razor Crest_. Looking around he wasn’t sure anything usable could have survived. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He was dragging his feet about looking through the wreckage, he knew that. It was just… easier to stand and stare at the mess than it was to think about what all this meant.

Fennec was watching him. She was watching him continue to stare at the remains of what had been his home. Judging him for being idle, Din was certain of it. She didn’t have to say anything for him to get the message. So he took a deep breath to settle himself and began the process of looking for anything usable.

There was more ash than anything else. But there were also lots of broken and bent pieces of metal. Unfortunately, Din didn’t have much use for either. He was glad that, if nothing else Boba Fett thought to get his armor before the ship was destroyed. Honestly, he didn’t know if even beskar would hold up against an explosion like that.

After some time sifting through the ash, his fingertips traced something small and spherical. Din’s first thought was that it was… but no. It couldn’t be. There was no way the knob Grogu liked so much could have survived.

Was there?

He hesitated to pick the object up but when he did. It… it was. It was the ball that the kid always seemed to be holding. The one he always unscrewed from its place on the ship. The knob he used as a toy and had pulled from Din’s hand with his mind. 

It survived. 

Din tucked it away. 

If there was even a minuscule chance that he could get the kid back… or- or even if he couldn’t. It was something.

Further inspection showed one other thing that survived: the beskar spear. That was useful. It would hold up against the Darksaber Moff Gideon carried. Din may very well need it.

He had trained with polearms before; Mandalorians were trained with all kinds of weapons after all, but it had been a long time since he had used one in battle. He would need to train with it to brush up his skill, and he would need to start as soon as possible.

* * *

The three of them were in Boba Fett’s ship the _Slave 1._ Fennec and Boba were both giving him space for now, although he had a feeling Boba wouldn’t be for much longer. The man kept giving him looks although Din wasn’t sure what they meant.

He had pulled out the ball and was running his gloved thumb over its smooth metal surface. He could see the distorted reflection of his helmet as he held it. 

He missed the kid. He was also terrified about what the Empire was doing to him. The child had powers, but Din didn’t think they would be enough against a Star Destroyer’s worth of forces. And Grogu could get so tired when he used them.

The sound of a voice clearing beside him drew Din’s focus away from the ball. Boba Fett was there, taking a seat. Apparently having decided Din had had enough time to sulk.

“We’ll get your kid back, alright?” 

Din could only nod in response. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment. Didn’t trust himself not to break correcting Boba. He had no right to call the child his. Especially now. They were supposed to be a clan of two. Din was supposed to protect Grogu at any cost.

A hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder and Boba’s stare was focused directly at him. The man had dark eyes that somehow reminded Din of unsweetened caf and a heavy serious stare that cut right to his core. It drove through Din’s armor, through his words and his thoughts, through every emotional and physical barrier he had. This man saw him, saw _right to the heart_ of him.

It was terrifying. 

Then Boba shifted and strong arms wrapped around him. Din tensed, but then slowly relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Boba in turn.

“I mean it.” The words were spoken softly. “We’re gonna get your kid back, alright?”

It took a few seconds before Din was able to respond, but he managed to get out a whispered,

“Alright.”

* * *

Fennec was staring at him again. They had stopped to refuel before going to Nevarro after Din explained he had friends there who would probably be willing to help.

And while Boba handled the refueling of his ship, Din went over the stances for polearms that he remembered. He wasn’t gonna lie, he was a lot better with a blaster.

“I can’t believe you actually know how to use that thing.” Fennec called out from the top of the crates she was perched on. Apparently, his skills were enough to get a comment about it from the woman. That was something.

“Mandalorians train with all kinds of weapons. We’re taught that one of the greatest assets in battle is adaptability.”

“Makes sense. I’ve watched Boba with his club. It is a sight to behold.”

Din nodded and continued. He and Fennec maintained a surprisingly companionable silence for the next few minutes.

“Whatever happened with that kid trying to get into the guild? You know, the one who shot me.” She asked, breaking the quiet that had settled around them.

“Well, he never made it into the guild.”

“Ha! _Good._ ” At that, she jumped down from her perch and settled into a fighting stance in front of him. “Come on, show me what you can do with that pointy stick.”

Din shrugged, “Alright.”

Boba found the two of them still sparing about a half-hour later.

“Who’s winning?” he asked right as Fennec knocked him on his ass for the fourth time since they started.

Din responded with a pained groan. Fennec just laughed at him and proudly proclaimed,

“I am.”

* * *

They were on their way to Nevarro when Fennec asked about Moff Gideon.

“He has a laser sword like what the _jedii_ use. Bo-Katan called it the Darksaber. He’s also a ruthless war criminal.”

“Bet that beskar spear will come in handy then.”

Din nodded “It will.” Din saw the realization in her eyes. She had pieced together the reason behind him training with the spear. 

At that moment Boba walked in and added.

“Beskar won’t hold up perfectly against a lightsaber, but polearms are a tactical advantage over swords since they have a longer reach.”

Fennec smirked at him. “I guess it’s a good thing you have it.”

“I guess it is.” 

“We should spar again before we rescue your kid.”

“That would be a good idea.”

“You can do it later.” Boba interjected. “We’re almost to Nevarro. You sure these people will help?”

“I’m confident they’ll at least consider it.”

“Good. I have a feeling we’ll need all the help we can get.”

At that Boba returned to the cockpit and for the first time since Grogu was taken, Din let himself hope. Grogu may be gone for now, but Din had friends. Din had competent friends who could help him get the kid back. Get _his_ kid back. He hoped Moff Gideon was prepared.

Because Din was going to raise hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I was devastated by the end of chapter 14 and this is how I decided to cope :'))
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, comments and kudos are always welcome as is constructive feedback.
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
